Sick Day sasunaru
by Sakura Aiko Amaya
Summary: What if Naruto got Sick and Sasuke is going to take care of him. Add horny teens, and what do you get...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this story is in three person point of view. meaning that you as the reader will know all sides of the story. thanks so much for taking an interest in my story.

=^_^=

* * *

Sick Day...Part 1 (SasuNaru)

"BlahCHU!!~" Came out the noise of a certain fifteen year old blonde haired kitsune. He woke up as soon as he started sneezing. Then came another sneeze and another. It was the middle of the week, a Wednesday. The blonde haired boy had gotten the flu, he then reached out his hand to pick up the box of Kleenex from the dresser on the side of himself. "Maaaahhhhh!~ Damn it, where the hell did I get sick from anyways?!" Naruto complained, he coughed sitting up against his headboard of the bed. A nasty wad of snot shot out of Naruto's nose as he blew it. His head felt hot as hell and his cheeks were burning up. Wearing his froggy pajamas he sickeningly pulled his covers over himself to keep his lower half warm. "I really don't get it, how come my head feels hotter than hell yet my body is so cold?~" The fishcake thought to himself as he blew his nose once again.

Where the hell is he? grumbled a fuming Sasuke,a 16 yr old raven haired teen. Today was Wednesday, so today was Naruto and his weekly sparing match. but there was no hide nor hair of the blonde.

so he decided to go look for Naruto. First off the ramen shop, but the shop keeper hadn't seen him, so it was off to Naruto's apt.

Sasuke knocked on his friends door and waited. when he heard a loud crash coming from inside the apt, and when Naruto didnt open the door, when Sasuke shouted, he broke the door down. And what he saw was a very pale skin, sick looking kitsune, who was tangled in his orange fox blanket. "Naruto, are you okay??" said a worried Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't hear Sasuke's voice over himself sneezing continuously, after his sneezing marathon broke off he hazing looked up at a blurry figure. "mm...mah...Sasuk-e? is that you..?" Naruto said in a low voice lying down he asked.

"Yes, dobe its me." said Sasuke a bit more uppity than he want. So Sasuke knelt down to Naruto current level and asked "Do you need any help?". While glancing around the room, Sasuke noticed that naruto's place was a mess, no mess is an understatement, it looked like a bomb had gone off or something like that , that's how bad it was.

"Mah!!~ No Sasuke!" Naruto cautioned as he pressed a tissue against his nose and pushed his head against his pillows, "I don't wanna get you sick Sasuke.." He said as he coughed again.

"Dobe. its ok i don't care if i get sick. you just need rest while i clean up and take care of your needs til you get better." Said a calm Sasuke.

_"Sasuke? Is that really Sasuke? Why is he being so nice to me? He usually spats all of those ridiculous nicknames towards me, like baka, or dobe.." _Naruto just lied there down in his bed. His face still burning, his throat felt aptly dry. "Sas--ACHOO!" The blonde sneezed trying to call for the raven's help.

Sasuke heard Naruto sneeze from kitchen, and came to see what was needed by his dobe. Wait, thought Sasuke, my dobe. why am i calling him my dobe even if it is in my head. soon images floated in his head of him and he was getting hard at the thought.

"Sasu-Chu!" Naruto sneezed again, "would you mind making me some hot green tea...my throat is dry... and some ramen maybe?" The blonde fishcake asked as he swallowed and his ears poppped.

"Ya" smirked Sasuke as he somehow managed to get back to the kitchen. his growing member tugged at the fabric of his blue short. his face grow red as he tried to make it go away.

Soon Sasuke was walking down the hall to Naruto's bedroom with some green tea, miso ramen, and some cough medicine. as he walked in Naruto's room he saw his dobe laying in bed waiting for his food. Sasuke quickly set down the tray and poured a small cup of medicine and gave it to Naruto who drank it rather fast, and then downed a cup of tea, which was followed by some ramen. all the while, Sasuke was pondering what his mind was doing to him, all day long he had had images of him and his dobe having sex or kissing but the worst one was sex! why was this happening? uchiha's dont act this way. thought Sasuke, but something in his head said you do act this way, you reject all the girls, and you only hang out with Naruto so that says something there. but why now and why here of all places? he got no response.

Naruto sighed as he felt his throat was now clearing and his nose wasn't stuffy for the moment. "mm...thanks Sasuke..." The blonde said still in a lower like voice. He pulled the covers closer to himself and set the tray down on the desk beside the bed. He then tasted an after effect on his tongue from the nasty tasting medication he had just taken. It was the disgusting cherry medicine that most kids hated to take. "...Sasuke, can you feel my head for me..?" he asked breathing unevenly. His lips parted little by little needing more air to breathe inward then outward.

at that moment Sasuke turned his head and said "sure" in a kinda cracked up voice. Sasuke was staring at Naruto parted lips when his growing erection started showing through his blue basketball shorts.

Naruto breathed upon Sasuke's wrist. He felt Sasuke's nice cold hand against his forehead. _"Do I feel hot, Sasuke...?"_ The blonde asked closing his eyes. Not meaning to sound perverted yet Sasuke might take it the wrong way.

"yes very." said a needy Sasuke.

With Naruto's eyes closed he took a hold of Sasuke's hand holding it within his grasp. _"Sasuke...can I be a little selfish ...and hold your hand...?"_ asked the blonde.

"no go a head, do what you feel will help you get better" quacked a very readily, needy, and still growing Sasuke.  
the thoughts were coming back and fast and it didn't help that Naruto was holding his hand. all Sasuke could see was what could happen if and only if Naruto had the same idea. _his mind screamed SEX!!!! just do it already!!!! u will feel better about it later, just get it over with now before u pop!!_ _NOOOOOO!!! I will not do anything that ruin my friendship with Naruto!!!_

Naruto slowly looked up at the raven, _"Sasuke, thank you for taking care of me..."_

"No problem dobe. Just let me know if you need anything else before I go home" Said a calm Sasuke.

Naruto nodded his head, "where's Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei?"

"I'll go look for them." Sasuke answered.

"No, I didn't mean you had to look for them, I... just wanted to know if they were angry at me for not coming... to sparring today." Naruto answerd.

"Well to tell you the truth, only sensei showed up, to tell me that it would just be me and you sparring today because Sakura was preparing for a med nin mission, and he is escourting them, for six days. So no one is mad at you at all." replied the Raven.

"Oh.. well thats good, I'm glad you came to see me Sasuke.." The blonde said again then closed his eyes. "I'm going to..sle-" Naruto's last word was shut off when he fell into a slumber. He was still quite tired. Yet he didn't realize that he _hadn't_ let go of the raven's hand.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps. How can anyone hate him? I hope he gets better soon." Sasuke thought outloud. Sasuke soon realised that Naruto didnt let go of his hand, but Sasuke didnt mind. "I guess I will be staying here tonight. oh well." shruged an exausted Sasuke.

Naruto coughed a few times in his sleep.

A few hours passed until it was around four o'clock. Naruto then suddenly woke up sneezing about five to six times. It was spring time after all, there must have been something blooming in his front yard or somthing. "mmm... ouch, my throut..." Naruto said in pain.

Sasuke awoke with a jolt, to see Naruto awake. "Good afternoon Naruto. Do you need thing for that cough, or for your pain?" he said as he streched and got up out of the bed.

"mm, Sasuke... you stayed while I..I was sleeping...?" The blonde asked sort of and smiled. "Oh... and there should be some cough medication in the cabinet next to the fridge.."

"mm ok. but while i do that and prepare some tea for us, why dont you go get cleaned up some? I think that i can see some stains on your pyjamas. And If you dont mind do you think that I could stay here for the night, they are bug bombing my house for preperations for the Halloween Ball that I have decisied to throw this year. I hope this isnt to short of a notice." said a slightly nervous Raven.

Naruto blushed hearing that Sasuke wanted to stay over for the night, "Yeah, I'd like that Sasuke..." The blonde said, "Its no trouble if you stay, " Naruto coughed again. "Arigato Sasuke..."

"No, arigato to you Naruto. I have many reasons to thank you. One is you stayed my friend no matter what I did to you, or what name I called you. another is you fought for me and with me and even against me at times. You are a true friend. I hope I am the same to you..... For different reasons of course....." Stated a blushing Sasuke. "now lets get you cleaned up maybe that will help you get better faster, so that you have no choice but to go to my ball..... I am joking about you having no choice, you do have the option of not going. But I am serious about you being clean. Come on, in the shower you go."

Naruto looked up at the raven haired helper, he kept on blushing. Sasuke didn't have to say all those kind things toward him. "Can I try to take my medicine first..?" Naruto asked before he wanted to take a bath. _He really thinks of me this way...? Sasuke can be so nice sometimes... I guess he does have a soft side then...and now he even wants me to take a bath and take care of me._.. The blonde only thought for a moment as his cheeks turned a deeper beat red. He felt hotter now and he started to breathe a little bit harder. He wiped his face with a wet rag that had been on the side table.

"Oh yea, the medication. just a minute and i will get that." Said Sasuke as he ran down the hall to the kitchen. He quickly found the medicine, and gave it to Naruto. Sasuke then sat down on the bed. "you know Naruto, I dont mean to be such an ass all the time. and i am truely greatful for your friendship. so please accept my apologies."

Naruto took the bottle of meds from Sasuke and opened the child saftey lock cap, he took two pills out of it and held them. "Aww, my throut..." He swallowed some saliva before trying to swallow them but he couldn't. Naruto was hesitant, "mm...Sasuke...I know this may sound awkward...and well weird and sickening...but, can you help me take them...?.." The blonde's face continued to be red.

"WHAT? ummm ok I will try... OK open your mouth as wide as you possible can, like your eating ramen." Sasuke takes the pills and balences them on one of his fingers, "now you'll feel my finger go down your throut, just far enough for you to finish swallowing them." Sasuke carefully put his finger down Naruto's throut and with a little rubing of Naruto's neck the pills where swallowed. "If I hurt you I am so sorry, but it is the way that i was taught by Tsunade for when i was sick." said Sasuke as he went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Naruto finally got the pills down right with Sasuke's help. It did hurt a bit, but he could handle it if it was Sasuke doing it. Naruto's cheeks burned and he pushed it against a pillow, _mmm, I'm sorry Sasuke... its just I could'nt do it by myself... and that actually felt ....good..._ Naruto thought to himself.

Once Sasuke was done washing his hands, he noticed that naruto was covering his face and his ears were blood red. _mmmm, i wonder what could cause blood red ears and the flu?? WAIT! what if he is blushing.  
if that is the cause then why is he blushing like that???_ Thought a puzzled Sasuke. so Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the edge of the bed,  
and nudged him with the palm of his hand, while saying "Naruto, when are you going to take your shower? I need to change the sheets or at least wash them before you go to bed for the night."

Naruto looked up from his pillow and saw Sasuke sitting there, he answered. "I'll take it now..thanks..." Naruto said attempting to sit up on his bed and weakingly got out of bed, holding himself up with the headboard.

"Careful now. Here let me help you get to the bathroom." said a startled Sasuke.

The blonde took Sasuke's offer to help him to the bathroom, and he sat on the side of the tub. Turning on the nossel to warm waiting for the tub to fill up. "....Sasuke...I'm also really greatful...for out friendship..."

"Thank you for that Naruto. I really mean it." Said Sasuke as he turned to leave.

"aahh..." Naruto's hand then suddenly grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt. He sat there blushing, "mm..."

"Hey whats wrong? Did you need something else before your bath/shower?" asked a surprised Sasuke.

Naruto hesitated for a moment then quietly spoke, signaling with his pointer finger to come closer to hear. "...I...you..." Naruto all of a sudden let out both of his arms, wrapping them around Sasuke's stomach with his hands. He then said, "...thank you...Sasuke..."

Sasuke was in shock but he was loving it. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he gulped. He then took his hands and messed up Naruto's already messy hair, and said "no problem, Naruto. Now no more stalling, you will feel better once you take your bath." And with that Sasuke unwrapped his stomach, and once again went to leave the room.

Naruto then smiled, then turned off the handle on as the tub was full of warm water. He waited for Sasuke to leave and then he took his clothes off, and carefully got into the tub. He breathed in and out as the hot water felt nice.

Sasuke went to the bed and took all of the sheets and blankets off and started washing them, when he remembered that Naruto didn't take a change of clothes. So Sasuke went to Naruto's dresser and pulled out a black and orange fox pyjamas and unwillingly went searching for a pair of boxers for Naruto, and found a orange pair, which he went to give them to Naruto. So Sasuke knocked on the door and when he didn't get a response he opened the door and said "Hey Naruto, you'll need some clean clothes for when you're done with your bath." and when Sasuke opened his eyes he dropped the clothes and blushed beyond imagination at the sight before him.

Naruto turned around to see the voice who was talking. In the tub he quickly covered himself by turning around and holding his knees to his chest. He blushed a crimson blood red color, "Aww!!!!!" He screamed sort of like a girl. His voice was still off from being sick. _"Sasuke saw me!!" _Naruto yelled in his mind. After a silence, he said, "........you can ......just set them......next to the tub, thanks..."

"ya.. _**gulp**_ no problem... here you go....." quickly said Sasuke, as he ran out of the room. The few thoughts running through his head was, _OMG, I should have knocked louder, but damn, HE IS SO CUTE!!!_ "Maybe I should just leave and stay at a hotel, after this Naruto will never forgive me, I am so STUPID.... eeeerrrrrrrr" and Sasuke bangs his head against the concret wall in Naruto's bedroom. Which causes a trickle of blood to come down his forehead.

Naruto breathed rather harshly and his heart sped up fast. Naruto turned around when Sasuke left the room and placed his hands on the edge of the bathtub looking down at the clothes that Sasuke left for him. _"Wait, ek! That means he went through my boxers and my other clothing! _ Naruto blushed and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He swallowed and then took a deep breath, then out. He then took the shampoo off the shelf in the tub and squirted some in his hand and into his hair. Rubbing his scalp for comfort.

Sasuke didn't want to leave without saying goodbye or apologizing to Naruto. So as Sasuke went to get up off the floor he got extremely dizzy, so he carefully walked to the closed door and knocked hard to make sure that Naruto heard him, "Hey.... umm.. Naruto... listen I am sorry for barging in on you, and i just wanted to tell you that because I am going to stay at an hotel so as to stay out of your hair. So if you need anything let me know before I go."

Naruto had washed out the shampoo by now into the water and then heard Sasuke's voice again. _"He's leaving?"_ Thought Naruto then he suddenly had this urge, his throat suddenly let him speak clearly. "Sasuke, you're not bothering me at all. You've been a big help to me... _don't leave me._.. Naruto last words of that sentence were a bit louder then the others. He blushed and swallowed, he then said. "Sasuke, can you...can you...come in the bathroom...?" he blushed more. He then took his towel and covered himself in the tub getting the towel completely soaked in the water.

"UMMM.. if you sure..." said Sasuke. and he entered the bathroom. *now mind you Sasuke's head still bleeding when he entered.*

Naruto blushed, and looked up as Sasuke entered then suddenly became concerned. "Sasuke! you're bleeding!" Naruto yelped. "Your forehead, what happened?" Naruto asked resting his hands still on the tub, waiting for Sasuke to come closer.

"Oh this, don't worry about it. I just needed to punish myself for walking in on you. Don't worry your messy blonde head about it." Said a seemily calm Sasuke.

Naruto took then got up and out of the bathtub, sitting on the side of it with his towel wrapped around himself. He looked up at Sasuke, and he took a rag off from the bathroom counter and got it wet from the tub. "Come here Sasuke..." Naruto said, "I'm sorry for screaming... we're both boys after all..." Naruto blushed a little. "I'll clean that for you, its not your fault. You just...wanted to take care of me...right Sasuke...?" Naruto said smiling. The warm water had made him feel a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Oh i forgot to mention, this is a collab. with a friend of mine via email. thanks for those who left reviews or made this an alert or fave. i love reviews...... ok now on with the show.

* * *

_we left off here with:_

_"Naruto took then got up and out of the bathtub, sitting on the side of it with his towel wrapped around himself. He looked up at Sasuke, and he took a rag off from the bathroom counter and got it wet from the tub. "Come here Sasuke..." Naruto said, "I'm sorry for screaming... we're both boys after all..." Naruto blushed a little. "I'll clean that for you, its not your fault. You just...wanted to take care of me...right Sasuke...?" Naruto said smiling. The warm water had made him feel a bit better."_

"Yes of course. and thank you for forgiving me, and for cleaning up my forehead." Sasuke said while smiling.  
Naruto smiled dabbing the wet washcloth on Sasuke's forehead. With his other hand upon Sasuke's cheek. "Reach under the bathroom cabinet, I have some band aids.." Naruto said cleaning the wound.  
"ok." replied Sasuke. and he went and retrieved the band aids. "here you go. "

Naruto took the band aid box from Sasuke, opening it and taking out one. He took it out of the wrapper and stuck it to Sasuke's forehead. Then leaned up and kissed it. "I hope that helps...don't leave me tonight..Sasuke..."

Sasuke was baffled, he blushed and said "Ya it does help.... Ok I won't leave you." after saying that Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Now get dressed, while I make some ramen." Sasuke said while smiling.

"Alright, thanks." Naruto smiled blushing back, and unplugged the drain so the water would go down. He then looked down at the clothes still on the floor and picked them up, he took a dry towel from the towel rack and put the wet one in the hamper then dried himself off. Then getting dressed. He sighed then walked into the kitchen slowly after, sitting down at the table. He looked up seeing Sasuke.

Sasuke had just finished making some miso flavored ramen, and was pouring it into some bowls when he heard Naruto sitting down. Soon there was a bowl in front of them both. Sasuke slowly ate his ramen because he was watching Naruto eat his. [i]God he looks so cute, no matter what he is doing.[/i] thought Sasuke. "So Naruto how do you like my version of ramen??? " asked Sasuke.

Naruto slowly took a bite of his ramen with his chopsticks, then he found out that it was delicious. His cheeks filled with a pink glow. "It's great Sasuke!" Naruto pepped up smiling as he took a bigger bite. The hot miso soup would be good for his throat too.

Sasuke smiled, and said "Thanks. I glad you like it. It's a family recipe, believe it or not. I used to eat this all the time as a kid...... sigh."

"oh, really? its really good..." Naruto blushed smiling and closing his eyes. He picked up the bowl into his hands and inhaled the ramen fumes. "Even, the smell is nice..." He said then set the bowl back on the table.

Sasuke Laughs slightly "Thats what I used to say when my mom made it for me. God I miss her." and with that Sasuke started to cry softly. "Oh god why do I do this to myself?" cried out Sasuke.

Naruto then looked up at Sasuke seeing an unusual tear in his eye. Naruto then slowly got up from the table and over to Sasuke. Leaning forward looking down at him. "Sasuke, what the matter...?"  
"I just, sniff, thought about my mom and that I miss her so much, and how she used to make this for me and, grrrrr..... Itachi, damn him for killing her."

Naruto looked sadly into Sasuke's eyes, "I'm sorry Sasuke..." Naruto then said, "...I didn't even know who my mother or father was...so...I don't really...know what to say..."

"just don't stop being there for me. but as for right now, say what is on your mind." said Sasuke as a smile graced his lips.

"On my mind huh...?" Naruto repeated and then Naruto closed the space between them, bringing Naruto's face close to Sasuke's. "You're on my mind...Sasuke..."

"Oh." said Sasuke " How so?" His face grow redder after each passing minute.  
"Like this..." Naruto then brushed his lips upon Sasuke's, blushing. And knowing that he might get Sasuke sick, although Sasuke did say that he didn't care if he got sick at all.

"mmm I see." mumbled Sasuke as he brushed right back. Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist, pulling Naruto onto his lap. Sasuke wanted to deepen the kiss but waited until he asked Naruto if it was what he wanted. So in the mean time Sasuke pulled back and trailed down Naruto's neck, and then back up and all around, leaving a trail of hickeys all over Naruto's neck and cheek.

"Sasuke...you'll get sick..." Naruto said suddenly as he felt Sasuke's lips upon his skin.

"So, do I look like I care if I get sick!?" Smirked Sasuke. "Because I don't! Now are you okay enough to go farther. but only if you want to of course."

"Sasuke...I do want to go further... but were both boys and what would Kakashi-sensei and Sakura say...?" Naruto asked wrapping his hands around Sasuke's torso.

"Well then as long as we care for one another, then does it really matter what they think? And who cares if we are both boys, you have got your sexy no jutsu, if all else fails, we can fall back on that" said Sasuke.

Naruto giggled. "ya..true.." Naruto smiled, his face still a red shade. "Sasuke...?"

"Yes, Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke..can I kiss you...more then the first time in the academy..when that was accidental..."

"well of course, silly billy" laughed Sasuke.

"hehe, Sasuke..." Naruto laughed and their lips brushed against each other this time.

"mmmmm" moaned Sasuke, as he reached for Naruto's member and started pumping, slowly at first.

"Ep! Sasuke! slow down..!" Naruto gasped for a moment as he felt his member being pumped upon. His cheeks red.

"Sorry. But I thought you would want to start off slow, if you would like to do something else let me know." Replied Sasuke.  
"Lets just start off with kissing...is that ok Sasuke_-kun_?...."  
"Ok Naru-chan." Smirked Sasuke.

Naruto smiled, he closed his eyes and sat down in Sasuke's lap. Between small kisses, "Sasuke...how long have you... felt this way about me?"

"Forgive me for for being cheesy, but ever since first I met you. You became my first friend after my families death. I remember that you would follow me around for hours trying to get me to talk to you. And at first I was happy that someone was reaching out to me and cared enough to try and talk to me. Then I became annoyed that only one person cared, so I turned into an ass, but i never stopped caring for you. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to admit it, but I need to say it now I love you, Naruto." said a proud Sasuke.

Naruto laughed and giggled, "Haha!! Sasuke wow that was really cheesy especially for a guy like you ttebayo." Naruto said hugging Sasuke around.

Sasuke frowned and another tear started to form, "I just wear that mask to keep my emotions under control. This is the real me, believe it or not. I am natural strong without the mask, but I am also very emotional. So I wear a mask of no emotions and all strength, I wear it nobody but my own protection. I have only released a portion of the hinge if you think that you can still love me without the mask then i will take off my mask for you."

"Sasuke...I'd love to learn more about you and well I'd love to give it a try. I want you to open up for me....I wanna open up for you too..." Naruto blushed.

"Thank you Naruto, alright here goes." Sasuke does some handsigns, and with a bright flash the Sasuke that everyone knows is gone and what is in his place is a very handsome looking, silky long raven colored hair, in an black and orange jumpsuit much like Narutos but minus the big jacket. Sasuke nervously plays with his long hair while waiting for Naruto to say something.

Naruto's eyes brightended and he suddenly blushed way more then ever. Nearly fainting from half being sick, "Sasuke?! Is that really...you!?" The blonde had a mental break down.

Sasuke meekly said "Yes it is Naru-chan. Do you not like?" and he prepared to go and hide behind his mask again.

Naruto swallowed for a moment after seeing the breath taking sight infront of himself. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a desperate manner. "Sasuke... I love the real you... why didn't you show me this before...why did you hide yourself all this time...?"  
"Well because I didn't know how the villagers would take me, one being gay and two loving the one the whole village hated, but most of all I was afraid of what you would think of me. Seriously I only wanted you to accept me and if I felt that I had your acceptance would I show you my true self. I am sorry that it took so long for me to feel comfortable." said Sasuke.

"That's alright Sasuke...wow, it must have been hard hmm?" Naruto asked as he kissed Sasuke on the forehead.  
"Um.. growing up?... Yes...loving you from afar?..... Extremely." and with that said Sasuke captured Naruto's lips, nibbling on and licking them, begging for entrance.  
Naruto moaned for a moment sitting on Sasuke's lap as Sasuke continued to want to get into the other boy's mouth. The blonde Kitsune then parted his lips enough for Sasuke the slip his tongue through his lips. Between kisses, Naruto whispered, "Neh, Sasuke...my throat still hurts....be careful.." He blushed.

"oh naru-chan, dont fret i will make your throat feel a whole lot better." smirked Sasuke.  
"mmnn, arigato.._sasuke-kun_..." Naruto said with a softer needier voice.  
"no problem, _naru-chan_. now you had stated that you wanted to be open with me, what is that about? _please naruto let me into your heart_....."whispered Sasuke.

_"I love you...Sasuke...love me, protect me...from myself_..." Naruto said still into the passionate kiss Sasuke was giving to him. "Huh? what in the world do you mean protect you from yourself?" asked Sasuke breaking the kiss.

Naruto then looked in Sasuke's eyes then looked down at his own stomach, lifting his shirt to reviel the seal on his stomach for the nine tailed beast within himself. "The beast..Sasuke.."

"oh my dear Naruto, dont worry about this beast that has been placed inside you. I love and will continue to love you no matter what."replied Sasuke

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Is this...really you Sasuke..? Your tone of voice..its so much different than you were before."

"this is caused by me taking off my mask. the mask is what causes my stoic face and sarcastic voice. but yes it is really me.... hehe.... dobe."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke on lips brushing his fingers throughout the raven's hair. "You're actually really sweet Sasuke.."

"hrmmm, thank you, but tell no one about what you have seen, I don't want my "fans" knowing anything about this mask until much later. OK?" smiled Sasuke as he kiss Naruto.  
"I won't tell I promise, Sasuke." Naruto giggled getting Sasuke's kisses. "Kiss me more Sasuke..."

"oh you will get more than kisses when I am done with you." And with that said Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style and walked out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. where he set Naruto down on the bed and gently stratled his dobe. As he leveled his face with Naruto's he simply stated "hmmmm you look so good right about now." and he started to kiss Naruto gently yet passionately.

Naruto blushed being picked up like this, he bit his lip. Seeing Sasuke suddenly appear in bed with him like this, it was something he'd never think would happen. He blushed deeper with every kiss

As soon as Sasuke saw Naruto blush get redder and redder, he thought that he would make it so Naruto was not as [i]hot[/i] as he was. So he took off Naruto's top and his own as well. and he was just in awe over what he saw, a beautiful, blushing [i]"soon to be bride"[/i] named Naruto.[/quote]

The blonde's eyes were shut tightly, breathing hard. "mm, Sasuke..." Naruto said after Sasuke took his shirt off. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke bringing them closer.  
When Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, Sasuke simply just fell into the warm embrace. Loving every second of it. So Sasuke took a shot at pleasuring Naruto by nibbling and sucking on his right ear. Hoping it would ease them both into something more pleasant.

Naruto felt the new pleasure of Sasuke's lips upon his ear, it felt like something new and pleasurable. Calming him for the moment a bit as it was a new experience. His fingers ravaged throughout Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke was loving that his lover was in such a pleasurable state. He whispered into Naruto's ear "Are you ready for me to go lower?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah.." He said in a low voice blushing.

Sasuke simply nodded, and proceeded to leave a trail of kiss down Naruto's face and neck, finally the chest and when he reached Naruto's pants,he undid the zipper, and then he took them off with his teeth, though not as graceful as his other actions were. after a bit of difficulty he got them off.

Naruto huffed with every breath he took and let out. "Aww, sheesh Sasuke..." Naruto squinted as Sasuke went lower and undid his zipper.

"Hmmmm? Do i hear a complaint? Naru-chan?" smirked Sasuke.

* * *

O.o sorry its at a cliffhanger but this is the farthest we got. so please no flames...... PLEASE!!!!!

love ya...bye.....


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hehe, sorry for the cliffhanger but here goes nothing. We might continue this story. if we do it will be set a few years from where this story ends.

Comments and reviews welcomed.

* * *

_Heres where we left off:_

_"Hmmmm? Do i hear a complaint? Naru-chan?" smirked Sasuke._

_and now enjoy the show._

Naruto nodded his head side to side, _"No, it feels good....when you touch me...Sasuke..."_ The blonde blushed and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

Taking that as a sign to go on, Sasuke removed the piece of fabric that was stopping their pleasure, Naruto's boxers, reveiling a sight that Sasuke wanted only him to see. Sasuke then pulled himself up to his lovers face, kissing those tender lips that beckon him to do so. Sasuke slid back down to Naruto's exposed member, and he caressed it with his hands, taking it in, in all its glory. He then wrapped his mouth around the tip of it, and started to suck it and lick it, much like he would as a kid but to lollipops or Popsicle. But now he's nibbling the tip ever so gently. "oh dear god in heaven, how i have dreamed of this day, but never thought it would come true. Thank you god. " thought Sasuke as he deepthroated Naruto's member and cupped Naruto's jewels, giving them a slight squeeze. Then Sasuke's mouth was filled with warmth. Sasuke pulled back and licked the cum off his lips, all while smiling. He then asked "Hey, you gunna live?"

Naruto was breathing so hard by the end of Sasuke's event down on his penis. His eyes had cried and his lips were parted, saliva coming from the side of his lips. The blonde's cheeks had become the deepest shade of red and he tried opening his eyes to look down at Sasuke. ".....mmmn.. Sas..u..ke.." He said slowly to his lover.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" Spoke Sasuke softly "I...went to...fast...I want to ...make you cum too..." Naruto said sitting up as best as he could.  
Well this statement made Sasuke's ears red. He hadn't thought that Naruto would want to do anything like that. So hearing this made Sasuke happy. And with that Sasuke slid up towards his lovers face and kissed his lips so passionately. Sasuke muttered into the kiss "go for it."

Naruto felt dazed from all the kisses but managed to lye across Sasuke's torso and pull down Sasuke's pants and boxers, starting to fondle with Sasuke's member then sucked it.

The sudden warmth that surrounded Sasuke's member was ecstasy to him. He softly moaned "Nar...uto....." as he was in heaven. his hands ravenged through the blonde hair that was just tickling his stomach, which caused Sasuke to buck ever so slightly, but repetitively. _"indeed, if i were to die today, i would die happy."_thought Sasuke

The blonde twirled his tongue on Sasuke's tip then engulfed the member as much as he could, letting off and taking it into his hand touching rather hard. He breathed harshly and looked at Sasuke if he was doing alright.  
Seeing Naruto's face made Sasuke smile. He could see that Naruto was worried so he simple rolled his hand to signal Naruto to continue.

Naruto smiled too. Seeing Sasuke happy made Naruto happy; he continued taking his hands off Sasuke's member and putting them around his torso, then suckling Sasuke more. After a little bit, Naruto tasted Sasuke's cum flow into his mouth, Naruto swallowed it then looked up. "How did that feel...Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes had rolled to the back of his head, in pleasure. when he finally looked at Naruto he felt his eyes glaze over with lust. he wanted more of Naruto, and now. "Naruto?" asked Sasuke, "Ummmm, do u mind if we go farther, but only if your feeling well enough, I wont push you into it if your still not well." He really didn't want to hurt his kitsune if it could be avoided.

Naruto then lied there on the bed, next to Sasuke's feet. He sighed and closed his eyes, he was sleepy. "...sleepy...Sasuke.." Naruto said slowly.  
"come here, and we'll sleep next to each other." Said Sasuke as sleep started to over come him as well.

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke, trying to pull the covers over them both. He cuddled into Sasuke's chest with his face and started to fall asleep.

Sasuke smirked at his kitsune's adorable actions, wrapping his arms around Naruto's torso, he bent his head forward so his mouth was next to Naruto's ear, and whispered "I love you. Arigato for being there for me when I needed it." and he kissed Naruto's cheek. and he then let sleep take him to dreamland.

"...goodnight ...Sas..uke..." those were Naruto last words for the night.


End file.
